Sleeping in Italian
by RaeRae87
Summary: 21st century retelling of Sleeping Beauty. It used to be called Sleeping Beauty retold. CHapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1: Giacinta

Chapter One: Giacinta Alda-Bella Ramon  
  
Once upon a time there lived a blah blah blah. You don't actually think my story starts out this way do you? That's right, I'm not a princess who is in distress and needs some male to come to my rescue. I am a normal 21st century girl. Well normal enough anyway, with the exception that I almost died.  
  
My name is Giacinta Alda-Bella Ramon. Don't worry, most people call me Gia. I say most because my mother and father find it insulting to shorten a persons name just for the sake of pronunciation.  
  
"Giacinta, you have such a beautiful name, why let anyone call you Gia? They should learn to say your name" is what my parents often say to me. I don't really mind what people call me, unless of course it's extremely offending in American standards.  
  
If you haven't already guessed, I am Italian. But that's not important, what is important is how my story starts out.  
  
It was a typical day I guess you could say. My six older brothers were over the house yet again with their families, that is if they have one.  
  
Let's see, there is my oldest brother Giovanni who is 32 and his wife Belladonna and their four boys Alessandro, Angelo, Lucio, and Ilario. Then there is Luigi who is 30 and his wife Jolanda with his five kids(three boys two girls) Luigi Jr., Gino, Michelangelo, Isabella, and Madonna. Next is Nico who is 27 and his wife Nicole(how ironic) with their four girls, Magenta, Mimi, Mariabella, and Paolo. The there is Orlando who is 26 with his wife Ophelia and their twins(boy and girl) Ottavio and Ottavia. Then there is Stephano who is 23 with his wife Susanna and their son Valentino. Last but not least is Leonardo who is 20 and the self proclaimed stud of the family. He still lives with my parents and I and so this morning he takes it upon himself to come into the bathroom while I am taking a shower.  
  
"Leonardo what the hell are you doing in here? Can't you see I'm taking a shower?"  
  
"Yes I can but I must fix my hair before I go out this morning."  
  
"Go out GO OUT? How about you try to get out of this bathroom before I come out naked?"  
  
"Okay okay, but I must warn you-"  
  
"OUT!"  
  
This of all days was the first time I should have heeded his warning. When I walked into the kitchen donned with a robe and towel I was greeted by my 29 member family. In the kitchen, just one room with 29 people.  
  
"Giacinta so lovely of you to join us!" said my Mama amidst some of my nephews and nieces screams. How I didn't hear this racket from my room I could never guess. I gave my brother a nasty look for not warning me about this and in turn he gave me a look that said, Hate to say I told you so. "Look at your hair, it is all wet."  
  
"I know mama, I took a shower."  
  
"You take showers all the time, in the evening in the morning. You know you could be too clean."  
  
"Its just so I can attract boys-" "That is just what I wanted to talk to you about this morning Giacinta," interrupted Giovanni while putting his arm around me, "I saw you last week when I was driving around with a boy."  
  
"You were driving around with a boy?"  
  
"No well, yes, my sons were with me but no I saw you walking with a boy. Is there a chance I know this boy. Or could you possibly give me his name, address and phone number. And possibly-"  
  
"No."  
  
Giovanni looked at me appallingly and said, "I am your brother, your oldest brother. You are my only sister, I have a right to know what boys you are dating and-"  
  
"Dating? Please Giovanni, if you want to know all the boys I hang with, you should realize I have never had a boyfriend before-"  
  
"That's a good thing. We dont need you hanging around with boys. Not that any boy in their right mind would." Interrupted Leonardo.  
  
Everyone turned and starred at Leonardo. I wasnt sure what he meant by that but I had a clue.  
  
"What in the world is that supposed to mean Leonardo?" Papa asked.  
  
"Im just saying that no boy would want to date her right now." Leonardo said defensively.  
  
"If you are trying to say that she is not pretty Ill have you know-"  
  
"Pops, its not that. Shes too stiff. She doesnt know how to have fun, and too serious about school."  
  
"School is a very important thing to me, Leonardo. I want to get into a good school and do something with my life unlike SOME people." I stated.  
  
Leonardo gave me a menacing look and was about to say something very nasty from the look of his face when Giovanni stated, "Alright you two give it a rest. As I was saying Giacinta who was the boy?"  
  
"Giovanni, you should know he comes over here all the time. Almost more than you, it was Hawk. He was walking with me because Roxy couldnt walk home with me."  
  
"I think he likes you, you should stay away from him. If he does anything to you, you tell me so I can slit his throat."  
  
"Mafia style" laughed Luigi who was trying to stop Gino from biting off Isabellas fingers.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Luigi, cut that out! The whole town already thinks were stereotypically Italian because we own an Italian Restaurant!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Well what do you expect us to own, a Chinese one?" Nico asked me with a puzzled look on his face. I stuck out my tounge at him when it seemed Papa had a sudden epiphany.  
  
"AH HA! Giacinta! You remind me. Today I need you to pick up the new menus from the printers after school"  
  
"Alright Papa, but Ill need the car."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because itll be easier to go there from school and then to the restaurant so I can work tonight. Why cant you understand that?"  
  
"Dont you talk to me like that, I dont understand because one day it wouldnt kill you to walk."  
  
"Papa I do it all the time, you just dont notice." Papa looked at me oddly, shook his head and then went back to his paper.  
  
After finally being able to walk out of the kitchen and get dressed I got into the car and drove myself to school.  
  
The town I live in is small so my familys Italian Restaurant gets a lot of business. Some people just cant get enough of Italian food. My whole family works there and my two best friends work at the Ice Cream Parlor next store. Those two friends would be Hawk and Roxy. And I know for a fact Hawk doesnt like me because he is always talking to me about Roxy. Its Roxy this and Roxy that. Im waiting for him to ask her out but he just wont do it.  
  
Were all seventeen and were seniors at Academy High School. I like my school, and enjoy going to it and Roxy says there is only one reason for that.  
  
I picked her and Hawk up and we were on our way to the school when Roxy says, "Hey Gia, are you going to do what I told you about the whole Operation Griffin project?"  
  
"His name is Alexander, Roxy"  
  
"I know but everyone on the Lacrosse team calls him Griffin."  
  
"Dear God not this guy again!" I gave Hawk a dirty look, and he looked back at me with a well what can I do face.  
  
"Gia, youve liked this guy for so long and you have yet to make any actions on it."  
  
"Can we stop talking about this?"  
  
"No, I mean come on Gia. Today you have a chance. He works at that printing place or whatever they call it."  
  
I sighed. I know Ive liked this guy forever. She doesnt need to tell me. The only guys he goes out with are the tall pretty model looking types. Im not saying Im ugly, I mean I am of fairly decent height, and my hair is a nice dirty blonde, my eyes are green. But it seems to me that Im only a brainiac to him and I always look pretty bad when I see him anyway. I zoned out Roxys speech and focused my eyes on the road and drove the rest of the way to school.  
  
A/N:Umm yeah. This is the first actual story Im writing and I just want to know if I doing a good job so it would be nice to get some reviews. Just to know if I should continue. I mean I will keep going anyway, but its nice to know what you think. And if you see any errors like grammatical, tell me. Uh yeah and um.WOWZERS!!! IMMA CRAZY PERSON!...That was so random. Sorry Oh and, uh Authors notes are going to be on the bottom. ALWAYS. 


	2. Chapter 2: Giacinta

Chapter Two: Giacinta  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
School is not an exciting place. It's just a break from home. I do good only to please my parents. It's not like I get half the stuff I compute into my brain. Besides, I have a feeling I`ll end up managing my family's Italian restaurant. Oh how stereotypical of my family.  
  
But I will tell you one thing I like about being good at school. The awards, the recognition, the pride you see in your loved ones eyes-then of course that all goes down the drain when one of my many brothers decides I need to be put back in my place.  
  
Roxy, Hawk and I walked down the many halls of our school till we got to our lockers. Amazingly this year we managed to get ours in a close proximity. But it's funny, you would never expect us to be friends because we differ so much.  
  
Hawks locker is decorated with pictures of what he calls Reallycoolbuttotallyunknownbandslikemine Bands. (Also No Doubt he loves No Doubt) Yes he does have a band, a one man band at the moment but I'm sure he'll get more members. He also has a picture of all of us at some Halloween party. I'm sure the only reason he has it is because Roxy was dressed up as Gwen Steffani. Most likely he was in heaven that night seeing two of his favorite women rolled into one.  
  
Roxy is more classical than Hawk. She has a lot of classical people pinned up on her locker, Josh Groban, Charlotte Church, and some other peoples names I can't pronounce. She also likes a lot of Shakespeare. Name a sonnet and she'll recite it for you. If she can't she'll memorize it for you.  
  
My locker is rather plain. I have a sticker attached to my mirror that Hawk gave me. It says "Do not tell me what I can and can't do when I rock". He thought it was funny, I thought it was weird so I put it up.  
  
As Roxy said, today is my chance to talk to Alex and tell him I like him. It does seem to be a little ironic though that I'm getting more than one chance today.  
  
As Shakespeare would say through Roxy, it was written in the stars that I talk to him, today, this year, because he just happens to have a locker three lockers down from me.  
  
"Hey Gia! Don't forget about the Student Council meeting during lunch today. We have to discuss prom funding."  
  
I froze. Was he talking to me? And what was he talking to me about? Oh yeah that's right I'm the Secretary and he's the President. How silly of me to forget. I dropped my American Government book and stumbled to get the words out of my mouth.  
  
"Uh...ye...yeah. I'll be there"  
  
"Aye aye Captain me matey shall be there! Argh!" Hawk said to Alex with a salute. Alex looked at him weirdly, chuckled and walked away.  
  
"Argh matey, you blew the moment me wench Roxy was speaking of"  
  
"I'm not a wench Hawk. And stop talking like that."  
  
"Yes mam" Hawk said with a bow.  
  
"Well well Gia, you do realize that recognition from the apple of your eye is a one way ticket into a relationship with that apple. And its two chances to talk to him."  
  
I raised my eyebrows at Roxy and said, "Hmm, it also means I won't be eating lunch with you two bozos"  
  
I left them standing there with looks of disbelief.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Home Room, film and entertainment class*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wouldn't actually leave my friends like that. I have home room with them after all. And I have the misfortune of sitting next to them and having them bother me constantly during the movie because the like to sit on either side of me and make an Italian sandwich. Ha ha ha, me being the Italian part.  
  
Roxy kept elbowing me and pointing at Alex who also had the misfortune of being in this class with Roxy and Hawk. Soon the whispering of them finally caught the attention of our teacher who told us to, and I quote, "Shut up and watch Casablanca". But, unfortunately my strong willed friends did not see this as a reason to stop talking about me.  
  
I saw a note being slid secretly onto my desk and I sighed when I opened it.  
  
{So Princess Gia, what are you going to say when you see him?}  
  
I shook my head at Roxy`s inappropriate nickname and wrote back:  
  
{Hi.}  
  
Roxy wrinkled her nose at my replay and hastily wrote and flung the note back at me in disgust.  
  
{You know, you're never going to get a man with an attitude like that. You're going to tell him you like him. You need to. You need a little fun in your life. Plus I think you two would make a great couple.}  
  
I shook my head yet again and wrote back:  
  
{Just like you thought Jim and Marcia would make a great couple? Besides, I don't really think I need to go hunting for a man at this point in my life, I got a lot to think about.}  
  
Roxy laughed out loud at my reply, which prompted the rest of the class to look in our direction and go "Shh!" Alex on the other hand looked back smirked and mouthed "lunch". Unfortunately Roxy saw that and began writing furiously on her note. Another thing that was unfortunate was the fact that Hawk realized we were writing notes.  
  
{OMG! It's destiny Gia! He talked to you! OH and besides, that whole Jim and Marcia thing wasn't my fault. I mean who could have predicted that Jim was a player? Oh and another thing, what in the world do you have to do that would prevent you from having a boyfriend? Making sure you don't burn the meatballs? Seriously Gia, do what I say...not what I do.}  
  
My mouth gaped open and I began to write:  
  
{Want do you mean who could have predicted Jim a player? You were the reason they broke up! And meatballs isn't what I do at the restaurant, I'm a hostess remember? SERIOUSLY ROXY, you are so thick headed.}  
  
Hawk was leaning over reading what I wrote and before I could do anything about it he grabbed the paper from me. He wrote:  
  
{Why in the hell are you guys writing notes without my permission? And this guy stuff is getting out of whack. Geez Gia, what are you chicken? Just talk to him!}  
  
I rolled my eyes at his message and wrote:  
  
{It takes one to know one.}  
  
Roxy grabbed the note from Hawk's hands, read it, made a funny face and wrote:  
  
{Hawk likes someone? You mean he likes a girl? A real girl? In the flesh? With like a brain and other organs?}  
  
I giggled at the note and was glad the subject was off me and began to write:  
  
{Yup he likes-}  
  
That was when Hawk hastily grabbed the note from me with such force he flew out of his seat onto the floor. This again prompted our teacher and class to turn around and go "Sshh"  
  
Hawk sheepishly got back into his chair and stuffed the note into my bag and whispered, "If you ever try and tell her again I will make sure you die. Do you hear me?"  
  
"Then get your girlfriend to stop bugging me about the whole Alex thing, I'll do it on my own time."  
  
Hawk had a staring contest with me for a few seconds and then looked at Roxy and said, "This guy stuff has got to stop. End of business, you hear me?"  
  
Roxy nodded meekly at him, then looked at me and said, "What's wrong with him?"  
  
I smiled and said, "Girl problems"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Lunch*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I procrastinated as much as I could getting to the room where we hold our Student Council meetings. I walked with Roxy and Hawk to their lockers and almost got to the cafeteria with them until Hawk gave me a dollar and said to spend it well and Roxy gave me a hug and said good luck. They then proceeded to push me to the room so I wouldn't flake out.  
  
I walked into a literal Zoo. Seriously, the few people that actually attend the meetings who aren't officers were throwing paper balls at each other. Our treasurer Anna was having a deep discussion with our Vice President Chloe, no doubt about the latest seventeen magazine with the cutest lip glosses ever inside.  
  
And then there was Alex, the only other person besides me who took his job seriously. He was also the only person besides me who had been elected into this position every single year. I can still remember the day I met him...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You guys I think I'm going to vomit."  
  
"Oh come on Gia, its not that hard. Just get up there and read your speech." Roxy said.  
  
"No, you don't understand. It's not that I'm nervous about, what well they do to me when I get up there?" I was a nut case. I had never run for a position in a Student government and I had a feeling that I wouldn't win. I mean I was up against Susan, one of the most popular girls in the school. Besides, the only thing the student body remembered me for was the ballet I was forced to do by my parents for the talent show in eighth grade. It was alright except that I was dancing to traditional Italian music.which made everyone laugh.  
  
"They are going to vote for you. That's what they are going to do. I mean, I know Susan, and she is not organized to save her life. Remember that party she "organized" to raise money for our Dinner dance? She did it so badly we got hardly any money for the dance and had the worst one in the history of the school. Don't worry!" Hawk said reassuringly.  
  
I still didn't believe them, but I already got myself into this mess so I might as well talk my way out of it.  
  
"We have two Candidates for secretary this year. The first is Susan Waltz." Said our Class sponsor Mrs. Ferggie.  
  
Susan walked up to the podium with grace and dignity that I lacked.  
  
"Don't worry; she's not going to win."  
  
I froze. That wasn't Hawk or Roxy. As a matter of a fact the body to the right of me wasn't either of them either. I turned at looked into the blue eyes of an Adonis.  
  
"Giacinta Ramon, right? I'm Alexander Griffin. Alex for short." He stuck out his hand for me to shake and I did so. I can't believe this, this gorgeous boy actually said my name right. The only people who could do that were my family and friends.  
  
"H..h..h.hi. what do you mean?"  
  
He chuckled at me and said, "She can't go through a sentence without saying the word like, so how is so going to go through a speech? Plus I don't know if you know this but she's not exactly the brightest person in the world. I've been told that you, on the other hand, can go through a speech with out saying the word like."  
  
I blushed and said, "Like, thanks."  
  
His laughter was cut short by Mrs. Ferggie saying, "Thank you Susan, that was.interesting. Our next and final candidate for secretary is Giacita Ramen."  
  
Great, another person who can't say my name. I walked up to the podium and began to make my speech with confidence in myself all because of a guy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gia, hey Gia!  
  
I shook my head, who the hell broke off my happy moment?  
  
"You okay Gia? You had a dazed and confused look on your face." Said Alex.  
  
Oh it was him, the apple of my eye. Why does he have to look at me like that?  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Let's get started."  
  
I started looking for an empty desk and amazingly found one next to Alex, who pointed it out to me. Normally Anna and Chloe are flanked on either side of him. Now they are flanked on the other side. How odd. I sat down and begin to take notes on the meeting.  
  
Meeting Started: 12:13 pm Topic Discussed: Prom Funds  
President Alex called meeting to order and asked for ideas to raise  
more money for the Prom. Vice President Chloe brought up the idea of a  
car wash. It is turned down on the account of it being so outplayed.  
  
After a while I zoned out and took notes on only the good ideas. Which there were few of. I then started to focus on Alex. How in the world would I tell him I like him? Since the first time we met. However I do it, its going to be so hard because he is such a genuinely nice person. It would be a lot easier if he was one of those jerk jock types, but he's not. Which is why he's the captain on the lacrosse team and he is our president. Well a lot of the girls had a hand in that. He's adorable with his blue eyes and dark semi-curly hair. Not to mention the fact that he's got a nice body, nice butt. Plus he has such a commanding force whenever he's in a room full of people. He is always the leader; he would make a great president of our country one day. I sighed. Just looking at him talk made me melt.  
  
"You got a better idea Gia?"  
  
I was busted out of my day dream. I looked around and saw Anna giving me the dirtiest look I had ever seen.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
"Well I was talking about raising money for our prom, until I was rudely interrupted by your sigh. I haven't seen you contributing any ideas, so do you have one better?"  
  
I looked at Anna, and then I looked at Chloe. Who was looking at Alex and almost drooling. Alex was looking at me, as was everyone else and I looked down at my paper.  
  
Who am I kidding? If Chloe likes Alex too, I have no chance. She's absolutely beautiful. Alex would choose her over me in an instance. I'm about to cry looking at this paper. If there was only a way I could get ownership over him before Chloe or any other girl did-  
  
My head snapped up. I have an idea. An actual idea and it's the perfect way to let Alex know I like him.  
  
"An auction."  
  
Everyone looked at me oddly. Alex tilted his head in a way to let me know he's interested and to beckon me on. I looked at Alex and said.  
  
"A Date Auction."  
  
Alex looked away quickly. Bad sign, but it got everyone else buzzing.  
  
"We could call it the Senior Date Auction, and have seniors volunteer to be auctioned off. A week before we could have those volunteers walk around with signs around their necks stating what number they are. And everyone could come. And buy"  
  
Alex smiled and said, "Awesome idea." And patted me on the shoulder.  
  
Oh my goodness, he touched me.  
  
The meeting soon ended, and everyone left feeling excited. I left so fast to tell Roxy and Hawk that I'm sure I dropped something.  
  
This might be a lot easier after all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*After School*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe you came up with that idea, Gia!"  
  
Roxy just couldn't be quiet about this whole auction thing. She had to make sure that everybody knew who came up with the idea. She said it was a way of furthering the idea of me into Alex's mind.  
  
"What made you think of it anyway?" asked Hawk.  
  
I turned my eyes off the road for a second, looked at Hawk and said, "Alex"  
  
"OH MY GOD YOU COULD BUY HIM!"  
  
"OH MY GOD ROXY COULD YOU BE QUIET!"  
  
I laughed at Roxy and Hawk, it was funny to see them acting like this. I could just see the thoughts running through Hawk's mind. He has to know I set this up for him also. He's got to buy Roxy. And Roxy must volunteer. Wait a second that brought up a thought.  
  
"Wait a minute you guys. What if Alex doesn't volunteer to be sold?"  
  
Roxy thought for a minute then said, "Ask him if he is. And if he thinks about it, force him to."  
  
"Oh yeah, what a way to win a guys heart, force him to do something." Hawk said with a laugh.  
  
"Hawk, if he does do it when Gia asks him to, he's got to like her. It's inevitable!" Roxy said with a jump with caused her to hit her head on the roof of my truck.  
  
Hawk rolled his eyes at Roxy as she rubbed away the pain from her head.  
  
I pulled into the lot where the Ice Cream Parlor was and dropped Roxy and Hawk off.  
  
"Tell my parents I'll be back in a second with the menus okay?"  
  
Roxy gave me a thumb up sign and said, "Go get `em!" as I pulled away.  
  
Alone in my car I began to think about what I would say to Alex when I went to pick up the menus. I thought about the note in second hour and smiled. I should say hi.  
  
I pulled into the Copy Studio parking lot and parked my truck successfully. I took a deep breath and got out of the truck and walked up to the door, I pulled it open.  
  
Ding ding.  
  
I wish that bell wasn't so loud, and then maybe I would actually have some time to think about what I was to say. I then heard a muffled noise from the back,  
  
"I'll be there in a minute!"  
  
And then out of the backroom came Alex.  
  
"Hey Gia! How you doing? I mean, what can I do to help you?" Alex said fumbling with something in his pocket.  
  
I smiled and said, "I'm here to pick up the new menus for my family's restaurant. Are they done yet?"  
  
"Ramen, right?" Alex said with a smirk.  
  
I rolled my eyes and said, "Ramon."  
  
Alex walked to the back room saying, "So Ms. Ramon that was a great idea you came up with today."  
  
"Thanks." Wow, this is going along better than I thought.  
  
He came back with two boxes, and said "Wait there's more."  
  
I smiled and said, "So..um."  
  
He came back with two boxes and said, "Are you going to volunteer to be auctioned?"  
  
My eyes went big at this suggestion. Why in the world would I even bother thinking about volunteering?  
  
"Actually um no. I was thinking I would be the person who would auction off people. Are you going to volunteer?"  
  
Alex looked away fumbled with something in his pocket again and said, "You think I should?"  
  
I said, "Of course!" a little too quickly.  
  
Alex shook his head for a minute and went back to adding up everything on the register. He looked at me and said, "I'll make sure you're the auctioneer. That'll be $239.88"  
  
I got the check book out and paid him. I started to grab the boxes to bring out into the truck when he grabbed three and said, "I'll help. You're the green truck right?"  
  
I laughed and said, "How'd you guess?"  
  
"Well my car is the blue El Comino, and my boss is the red mini cooper. Plus, the truck says "Ramon's Family Italian Restaurant" on it."  
  
"Well then, I guess it's true. You're so cool. You're always so cool." I said as we put the menus in the bed of the truck.  
  
I can't believe I said that, I hope he doesn't realize where it's from and what it means. He looked like he was thinking when he said,  
  
"The Great Gatsby right? Daisy says that to Jay Gatsby in front of her husband right? And he figures out that she's in love with Gatsby?"  
  
Oh no he does know what it means. I hope he doesn't realize that I meant it to him.  
  
"Yeah. It is."  
  
Alex smiled fumbled with his pocket and it was couple of seconds of uncomfortable silence, when I said, "Alex?"  
  
His head snapped up, "Yeah?"  
  
"I just wanted to say," say it, say I like you. "Thanks for helping me get this stuff in my truck. I really appreciate it." I am so stupid.  
  
Alex smiled and said, "You're welcome. I have to go pick up some stuff up anyway for my boss."  
  
"Okay then, um see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah see you."  
  
I got into the truck and slammed my head against the head rest of my seat. I was so stupid. I could have just said I liked him to him. It was right there, the moment Roxy was talking about. I'm just too much of a chicken.  
  
I pulled out into the road and made my way to by parents' restaurant. I always heard that driving when you're mad isn't good.  
  
I guess I should have thought of that before I saw that blue car coming straight for my truck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N; Dun dun dun! Haaha. What a cliffhanger. I am so proud of myself. I'm so sorry it took so long to get this out. I just rarely felt the need to write. But maybe now I can get a chapter out every two weeks. I think this chapter is a lot better than the first one. It`s also a lot longer. So tell me what you think! Hit that button right down there and leave a review. (nice ones or flames. Its alright with me) Oh and if you want to, tell me of errors. I'd really appreciate it! 


	3. Chapter 3: Alexander

Chapter Three: Alexander Griffin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
School is an exciting place, but only for certain reasons. One of which is standing very close to me. If the wind blew the right way, I could almost smell the perfume she wears.  
  
The other reasons would have to be my responsibilities, and my sports. Being President of the senior class is a tough job, but as they say, somebody's got to do it. So let it be me. I'm also the captain of the Lacrosse team, which takes a certain amount of leadership skills. Not that I'm bragging or anything, I'm just proud of what I am, and what I do.  
  
I'm also standing on a thin line between love and obsession. I don't know how or when it started, but something about her caught my eye. It's not the normal way a girl usually catches my eye either. The first time I met her it was like she planted a seed in my heart and over the years it grew into something I couldn't ignore. The feeling was like a blooming flower and I've never felt it with any other girl.  
  
She was standing close to me talking to her friends; I had to tell her something. Just say anything to her.  
  
Be cool, be cool.  
  
"Hey Gia! Don`t forget about the Student Council meeting during lunch today. We have to discuss prom funding."  
  
Smooth, Alex, really smooth. Go ahead and tell her something she already knows. I thought we were aiming for, "Want to go out Saturday night?"  
  
She dropped her book. Great, now I scare the poor girl, my chances are becoming slimmer by the minute.  
  
"Uh...ye...yeah. I'll be there." She stuttered. That was cute the way her lips tremble when she's nervous; just like the time at the elections in ninth grade. Wait a minute! What the heck am I doing? She probably finds me a weird person, looking at her lips!  
  
"Aye aye Captain! Me matey shall be there! Argh!" Well, okay, maybe as not as weird as Hawk, but wait she smiled at him. He saluted, and I looked at him oddly and walked away.  
  
Maybe she likes weird.  
  
I'm going nowhere fast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Home room, film and entertainment Class*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I arrive at home room every class fairly early, as do the rest of my Lacrosse team. They find this the perfect time to discuss, well, to discuss rather grossly the girls in the school. I walked in on them having a "discussion" about Chloe.  
  
"Dude, she puts out like you wouldn't believe!" claimed Robert.  
  
"I heard, what she wants, she gets. Then leaves it in the garbage can as she looks for the new flavor of the week." Added Christopher.  
  
I interrupted, "Gossip, gossip, gossip. You guys sound like stereotypic girls describing one of you guys."  
  
"You trying to say I'm gay, Griffin?" defended Robert.  
  
I rolled my eyes at him and said. "You're very disrespectful to women. I would not want any guy like you near my sister or my mother."  
  
"And you think you could stop me? They could want it."  
  
"You know, I'll let that statement pass seeing as I'll have many opportunities to beat the crap out of you."  
  
Robert shook his head vigorously and sat down in his chair as I sat in mine. We used to be best buds until he became a womanizer. I was raised by my mother to respect women, and he's not showing it.  
  
They began discussing women again with caution as I was sitting listening. I zoned out till James said a name that caught my ears.  
  
"Roxy, she's something to look at. Where as her friend Giaceta or whatever her name is, is a real dog."  
  
My eyes narrowed. "James, who gave you the judgment to decide what beautiful looked like to anyone?"  
  
James stuttered and couldn't think of anything to say. Robert sat forward and said with a glint in his eyes,  
  
"Why? You got a crush on Gianinta?"  
  
I turned around, looked him square in the eyes and said, "Giacinta, her name is Giacinta. And what if I do?"  
  
Robert smirked and was about to say something until Hawk walked in followed by Roxy, and then Gia discussing a film festival she saw over the weekend, with our teacher. I followed her with my eyes as the rest of the class walked in.  
  
Robert leaned forward and said, "I'd be careful about your choices in women Griffin. You might catch rabies."  
  
I kicked my foot as far back as I could into his shin and relished in his pain as Mr. Rovlo started the movie, Casablanca.  
  
Even though this movie was classic, I couldn't focus on it. I kept thinking about my situation, and the fact that Mr. Rovlo just told Roxy, Hawk, and Gia to "Shut up, and watch Casablanca."  
  
They quieted down and then five minutes later one of them laughed out loud and the whole class turned around and told them, "Shh". I caught Gia`s eye and I didn't want to look stupid so I had to say something to make her think I wasn't crazy looking in the back of the class.  
  
I smirked and mouthed "lunch" Then I turned around and felt like the worlds biggest idiot.  
  
I heard a gasp and took that as a bad sign. Then I heard Gia giggle. How I knew it was Gia, I don't know. (A/N: that was complete oxy moron. or irony. Whatever!) But it was her. I was going to turn around to say something when I watched Hawk lunge for something white and in the process fall out of his seat.  
  
The class again said, "Shh". I watched Hawk and Gia have a harsh whispering contest with each other, and then I turned before Gia could catch me watching her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Lunch*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I really do not like council meetings.  
  
I know being president is a big responsibility and with it comes pain and privilege, but some of the people I have to deal with.  
  
Besides the officers, the seniors that aren't but take position at the meetings as a sort of witness to the meetings are extremely annoying. I waited for 12:10 to arrive when the meeting started by watching some of these witness play hackey sack with a paper ball.  
  
Another bad thing is Chloe and Anna. I can't exactly remember how they got this job but the guys in the school must have something to do with it. They tend to hang around me too much. It's suffocating.  
  
Then the door opened and in walked Gia being shoved in by her friends Roxy and Hawk. The only other person in the room with more than half a brain. I grabbed a desk and pulled it next to mine before Chloe and Alex could sit next to me. I tried to get Gia`s attention, but she seemed to have a glazed look about her for a few minutes.  
  
"Gia, hey Gia!"  
  
She shook her head and looked down.  
  
My face softened with concern.  
  
"You okay Gia? You had a dazed and confused look on your face."  
  
It's the little quirks she has that make the flower flutter in my heart.  
  
Her eyes widened at me and she whispered, "Yeah I'm fine. Let's get started."  
  
Did I say that out loud? Could she have possibly known what I was thinking?  
  
She started looking the other way for an empty seat. Her eyes glided around the classroom and focused on the desk I waved her over to. She gave a curious glance to Anna and Chloe and sat down. I called the meeting to order and she began taking notes on what we would do for prom fundraisers. I glance occasionally at the notes she was making, seeing as no one was giving any good ideas, and saw her doodling little hearts and angels all over the page. Anna began talking about having some sort of yard sale and I was trying to persuade her out of it when Gia sighed. Anna gave her a dirty look and said rather nastily,  
  
"You got a better idea Gia?"  
  
Gia cocked her head to one side looked at Anna and said, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well I was talking about raising money for our prom, until I was rudely interrupted by your sigh. I haven't seen you contributing any ideas. So do you have one better?"  
  
Gia glanced at Chloe, then bit her lip and looked at her paper as if she were going to cry. This is why I never judge a book by its cover. Anna may be the picture of modern beauty, but she had a cold heart. I was about to comfort Gia when her head snapped up and she said,  
  
"An auction."  
  
There was silence. No one knew what she was talking about. I had to give her support so I tilted my head to show my interest and beckon her on. She looked me right in the eyes and said,  
  
"A date Auction."  
  
I glanced away quickly. It got everyone buzzing. I thought to myself, what gave her this idea? She began to explain further.  
  
"We could call it the Senior Date Auction, and have seniors volunteer to be auctioned off. A week before, we could have those volunteers walk around with signs around their necks stating what number they are. And everyone could come. And buy."  
  
Is she planning to buy someone in the school? Maybe it's that Hawk guy. Maybe she will volunteer to be auctioned. Then that will give me the chance to buy her. I didn't know what else to say to her so I touched her shoulder and said,  
  
"Awesome Idea."  
  
I swear I felt a spark when my hand first touched her shoulder. I was so deep in thought about the auction and the spark that I didn't realize everyone leaving and Gia saying good-bye to me as the meeting ended. I looked down on the floor and noticed a folded piece of paper lying on the ground where her bag was. I tried to get into the hall quickly to give it back to her but she was gone. I jammed it into my pocket to give to her later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Later (A/N: haha)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was after school and I sat in my blue el comino running the folded paper of Gia`s over my fingers. I should open it, I thought. My curiosity is driving me nuts. But it is her private item. Maybe I shouldn't.  
  
I couldn't take the temptation, so I took the risk. *  
  
I opened it up and it turned out to be a note with three different handwritings on it. No doubt one was Gia`s, I recognized it from the notes she took during the meetings. The others must have been Hawk and Roxy. My heart skipped a beat when I read something Roxy wrote to Gia.  
  
{You know, you're never going to get a man with an attitude like that. You're going to tell him you like him. You need to. You need a little fun in your life. Plus I think you two would make a great couple.}  
  
I hastily skimmed the rest of the note and jammed it into my pocket. She liked someone else. She had to have. I didn't get any hints about me in it. Maybe I never had a chance. I tend to think a lot of maybes when it comes to this girl.  
  
I got out of my car and walked up to the Copy Shop where I worked. I began working in the back and got lost in my thoughts about Gia for about an hour.  
  
Ding Ding.  
  
Great, customers just what I need.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute!"  
  
I finished what I was doing and was walking up when my heart almost stopped for a second time that day. Gia was standing at the counter with her head down and arms crossed protectively over her.  
  
Be cool, Alex, be cool. Cooler than last time anyway.  
  
"Hey Gia! How you doing? I mean, what can I do to help you?" I subconsciously fumbled with the note in my pocket. I hope she didn't see that.  
  
She smiled at me in her sweet way and said, "I'm here to pick up the new menus for my family's restaurant. Are they done yet?"  
  
Sarcasm came to mind. "Ramen, right?" I smirked.  
  
She rolled her eyes to play along and said, "Ramon."  
  
I walked back into the back room still carrying the conversation. "So Ms. Ramon, that was a great idea you came up with today."  
  
I heard her meekly speak, "Thanks."  
  
I came back with two boxes and said jokingly, "Wait there's more."  
  
She tried to keep the conversation going by saying, "So...um."  
  
I came back with two more boxes and said, "Are you going to volunteer to be auctioned?"  
  
Did I just say that? Now she'll know I'm insane about her. Especially when her eyes grew big.  
  
She stuttered, "Actually, um no. I was thinking I would be the person who would auction off people. Are you going to volunteer?"  
  
I fumbled with the note hopefully again. "You think I should?"  
  
She quickly said, "Of course!"  
  
I shook my head disappointedly in her not volunteering. I was hoping to buy her. I guess I'll have to find a better way to get her. I began adding up the menus. I looked at her and said,  
  
"That'll be $239.88."  
  
Smooth once again. Try to be harsher next time.  
  
She paid and started to grab all the boxes when I remembered the gentlemen button my mom had installed in me and grabbed three of them.  
  
"I'll help. You're the green truck right?"  
  
She laughed and said, "How'd you guess?" Her laughed sounded like wind chimes. (A/N: The non-annoying kind. You know, one on a house instead of twenty.)  
  
I smiled and said, "Well my car is the blue El Comino, and my boss is the red mini cooper. Plus, the truck says "Ramon's Family Italian Restaurant on it."  
  
"Well then, I guess its true. You're so cool, you're always so cool." She said to me as we placed the boxes in the bed of the truck.  
  
I froze. That line is from Great Gatsby. It means a lot more than being cool from what I remember. I thought to string my words together then spoke to her.  
  
"The Great Gatsby right? Daisy says that to Jay Gatsby in front of her husband right? And he figures out that she's in love with Gatsby?"  
  
"Yeah. It is."  
  
There was silence, and I felt the urge to fumble with the note in my pocket again. Quietly she spoke, "Alex?"  
  
It was so quiet, yet it startled me. My head snapped up and I said, "Yeah?"  
  
"I just wanted to say," she paused. What is she thinking? I wish I could look into her pretty little head. "Thanks for helping me get this stuff in my truck. I really appreciate it."  
  
False hopes. I smiled and said, "I have to go pick up stuff anyway for my boss."  
  
She pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and said, "Okay then, um see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah see you."  
  
I walked away back into the store. I lied. I didn't have to do something for my boss. I just wanted to go home. I needed time to think. I told my boss I was leaving early and I got back into my el comino.  
  
I was deep in thought. I guess that's a bad idea when you're driving. I should have focused on the road.  
  
Suddenly, a dog started running in the road. If I hadn't swerved I would have hit the dog.  
  
Instead I did swerve.  
  
I hit a green truck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Woho! It's been what? Two months since the last chapter. And I said every two weeks. But I swear, I have explanations. First homework happened. Then midterms came, and then my computer was being a piece of crap for quite a while and it ended up crashing and I lost everything I wrote. I had started this chapter and had a page down. But from what I remember of that chapter, this is a much better chapter. I had also read each and every review you sent in and wrote a response in each one and saved it in mail waiting to be sent on AOL. When the computer crashed, those were lost. I'm sorry! I really wanted everyone to have there own response because you were all so nice. And at the moment I can't go online to get them seeing as it's 1 am. (My dead line set by my dad is ten) I'll load this chapter and finish writing two more chapters and add them simultaneously. This time I promise because I want to get ahead in this story. (I'm going to start writing in school and come home and type it so the process is faster.) Please enjoy and leave reviews! 3 Chel  
  
* I came up with that myself! I thought it was cool. Aren't you proud? 


	4. Chapter 4: Alexander

Chapter Four: Alexander Griffin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The last thing I saw was the green truck. I had blacked out.  
  
I woke up to someone's horn blowing. I could hear someone screaming at somebody to call the 911. I could hear, but my sight was a little fuzzy. I tried to move and discovered my arm and leg hurt badly, as well as my chest. It was too painful to move so I looked around. I made out a person in my window telling me not to worry that help was on its way. I turned my head and my I saw the green truck again.  
  
Then it hit me. Green truck? I hit a green truck? I screamed.  
  
"HELP!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The person came back to the car and said, "What's wrong?"  
  
"The truck, the truck! What does the truck say?"  
  
The person looked at me funny then looked at the truck and stuttered, "Ramon's Italian Family Restaurant. Are you sure you don't need help? I'll make sure the paramedics come to you first."  
  
"NO! NO! Make them go to her!"  
  
He gave me another funny look, shocked that I was so insistent that it was a girl.  
  
I sat trying not to move, numb with despair. I hit Gia, I hit her car. She's probably dying because of me. I thought this was starting out as a good day. Where the hell is that stupid dog I didn't want to hit? I heard the sirens of the first ambulance and watched as they ran to help Gia. Another one soon followed came to my aid.  
  
"Are you hurt sir?"  
  
I looked at this man with complete astonishment.  
  
"Sorry, that was a stupid question."  
  
"Hell it was. How's the girl in the other car?"  
  
The man looked over at the truck as he opened the door to help to put a neck brace on me. "Uh...I don't know, I'll find out for you. But now I have to make sure you`re okay-"  
  
"I know I'm fine, all I care about is whether she is."  
  
"Sir, you might have internal bleeding for all I know, I have to help you now. What's Your name?"  
  
I grunted and said, "Alexander."  
  
"Alex okay?" I nodded as much as I could as he tried to undo my seat belt. "What's the girls name-?"  
  
"GIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I heard two simultaneous calls of her name and I looked out the window and saw two blurred visions of Roxy and Hawk running down the sidewalk towards Gia`s truck. They were almost there but got stopped by a policeman and caution tape. They yelled inaudible things at him and begged to be let by. The policeman tried to calm them down when a paramedic came and talked to them both and took them with him. He told them something and Hawk began dialing his cell phone. Roxy was looking into the truck and watched, tears running down her cheek as the paramedics managed to get Gia on a stretcher. A helicopter was landing in a nearby field and they pushed the stretcher with Roxy and Hawk following.  
  
My heart stopped when I caught a glimpse of Gia on the stretcher. She was lifeless. A hand lay off of the stretcher and was covered with blood. Her eyes were closed, she wasn't moving. Roxy picked up her hand and placed it on her chest. They got in the helicopter, as I was being place onto the stretcher.  
  
I was numb, too numb to think. I was in pain, and not pain from my injuries. As I was placed in the ambulance, I began to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry did that hurt?" the paramedic asked me.  
  
I looked at him through the blur of tears in my eyes, "Did what hurt?"  
  
"When I pressed here." Ironically, he had pressed my chest directly above my heart. More tears came, "Yes, extremely. But there is nothing you could do to fix it."  
  
He gave me a puzzled look, and I cried the rest of the way to the hospital.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ER*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is the second victim from the accident on 7th street?"  
  
"Yes. Right arm fractured in two places as well as left leg. Also three broken ribs, and a bruise on the left collar bone from the seat belt."  
  
"Wow, he's lucky compared to the other victim. Is he able to communicate?"  
  
"Yes. Smart boy, told a witness to help the other victim first."  
  
"If he hadn't she'd be dead by now. What's his name?"  
  
"Alexander Griffin."  
  
"Any family?"  
  
"A mom and a sister from the looks of his wallet."  
  
"Did you call them?"  
  
"On my way."  
  
I heard the conversation between the doctor and nurse as I lay with my eyes closed in a hospital bed. The doctor was soon by me and I opened my eyes.  
  
She smiled, "Good evening, Mr. Griffin."  
  
"What's so good about it?"  
  
She smiled sweetly, "Mr. Griffin, do you know where you are?"  
  
"In a hospital."  
  
"Good, no signs of delusion. Mr. Griffin, you were involved in a crash earlier today. You are in no serious danger but we still need to run some tests just to make sure. I-."  
  
"Gia. Is she okay?"  
  
She curiously looked at me and said, "Who's Gia?"  
  
"The girl, in the truck, I hit her."  
  
Her face softened with sympathy and said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Griffin. I'm not able to give out information of my other patients."  
  
I sat up quickly, "All I want to know is if she's okay!!!!"  
  
She sighed, shifted her feet and said, "For the time being. Now please sit back down."  
  
I sat back down, for the time being. She's only okay for the time being.  
  
"Mr. Griffin, I know this must be very hard for you but I see that you have some recollection of the accident. There are two policemen sitting in the waiting room who would like to report your side of the story, if you're able to speak right now."  
  
I finally realized my true surroundings and discovered I was lying in a hallway.  
  
"Why am I in a hallway?"  
  
"We're waiting to put you in a room for the night. It takes awhile for news to travel in this place." She paused and looked around, "Are you willing to talk to the police now?"  
  
I nodded. She began to walk away and spoke to two policemen and guided them towards me.  
  
"Mr. Griffin, my name is Officer Smith and this is Officer Grim," the other nodded at me, "We need your account of the accident for our report. Are you willing to answer our questions now?"  
  
I nodded. Everyone seemed to be doing a lot of nodding in here. Seemed to be a lot of it when any one is hurt. They spent the next twenty minutes asking every question every thought of in order to get the most accurate account possible of the accident.  
  
Around the time they were finished, my mom ran into the ER.  
  
"ALEX!!!!!!!!! ALEX!!!!!!!!"  
  
She ran to me with my little sister following behind her.  
  
"Oh my god Alex! Baby, are you okay?"  
  
She grabbed me and gave me a hug and didn't let go for what felt like eternity. But I didn't mind, I needed her comfort.  
  
My little sister, West, smiled at me and patted my arm.  
  
"Hey Lil' Squirt."  
  
"Hey Big Squirt."  
  
"The doctor told me you got scratched up pretty bad, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine. I think they gave me morphine or something."  
  
"Morphine or something. Apparently you are very aware of your medical terms." Said my sister teasingly.  
  
"Can it West."  
  
My mom smoothed the sheet on my bed and said, "Why are you in a hallway?"  
  
"They're in the process of moving me. I guess I was somewhere else when I was asleep. I didn't even know I fell asleep."  
  
"So, they said there was a girl involved in the accident. They said you knew it was a girl, and you wanted them to help her first. They said it most likely saved her life. Did you know her?"  
  
I looked at my mom sadly, "Yeah, she was our classes secretary."  
  
"Was? You don't mean she-?"  
  
"No. They told me she was okay, for the time being."  
  
My mom ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead.  
  
Just then we heard a painful scream. I looked down the hallway and saw a women sitting on the floor and man rubbing her back. She kept screaming, "No, no Jesus. Not my baby, not my baby. Don`t take my baby!"  
  
Then I recognized two figures kneeling on the floor with them. The girl looked at the women and said something and the women collapsed onto her shoulder in gasping sobs. The other figure was a boy and he rubbed the girls back as the man rubbed the woman's.  
  
Each one had a trail of tears glistening on their cheeks.  
  
The boy and girl were Hawk and Roxy.  
  
They were crying over Gia.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I think I have a fetish for cliffhangers or something. Oh well. Aren't you guys proud of me? I got it out so soon! And Chapter Five will be out soon also. Hmm, maybe sooner since it's spring break and my life is oh so uneventful. Now for notes to individual reviewers.  
  
I Have Pink Hair- Thank you! I love your pink hair and I will "Write on!" Maybe we can start a union or something and our slogan will be, "Write on!"... Hmm.? No? Oh well...it was worth a shot.  
  
Mystic Rider- I loved your notes! They made me giggle. You won't necessarily have to remember all the names. I think I'll give a lil bio with them, you know? I try to be funny, and I'm sorry you think the blue car is evil. Some would say quite the opposite seeing as Alex was in it. He's not devious, or at least I haven't planned it that way.... don't worry he won't be! So, you're like my fish since I have you hook, line and sinker right? Can I put you in a tank and call you Frendle the paperclip?  
  
Ahh, so this is the end. As Strong bad would say, "lets not mince words. I love you guys!"  
  
And I do! Until the next chapter! 3 Chel 


End file.
